


rule the world (with sass)

by enemeriad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemeriad/pseuds/enemeriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna runs for President and channels Wonder Woman forthwith (mainly attempting to juggle the Oval Office and Harvey's libido.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rule the world (with sass)

  
12:15 am,  _Memphis, Tennesee_  
  
'You going to crack open the champagne?'  
  
'Wisconsin, Texas - we're swinging. You think this is funny don't you? Shut up and give me my phone. I can't believe I hired you. You're totally incompetent.'  
  
'Donna, I'm not your policy advisor tonight, tonight I'm Harvey and you're Donna and you're about to become President and will you quit fidgeting!'  
  
'This is the wrong time to get sentimental, Specter.'  
  
'Tomorrow we're going to be moving into the oval office and taking on the world. I think it's the perfect time.'  
  
'We're? That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?'  
  
'Mrs Specter, I think you've know me long enough to know I always back up my innuendo's with  _possibility.'_  
  
  
  
3:45 am,  _Natchez, Tennesee_  
  
'Donna, donna, stop writing. I think that's enough hyperphora.'  
  
'I think the meaning - inherent -'  
  
'I guess it's difficult, but I'm pretty sure  _I_  can get him to agree - Donahue? Will you get that pen out of her hand? You know she's not going to quit while she's ahead - look, I've got this. Biden had nothing on me. Yeah I know I'm not Vice--, god, will you just shut up and go to bed?'  
  
'As if I could ever be anything  _other_ than ahead,' she tells him, shuffling papers from the chair beside her, as she makes room for her assistant to sit.   
  
'Are you going to be like this all the way to Kentucky?' Harvey mutters.   
  
'Do you ever regret me running?'  
  
Harvey just laughs. 'It's a bit late now to be reconsidering life choices.'  
  
'No, but I mean.. we're not ever going to get to be normal anymore.'  
  
'Mrs Specter, a lot of Presidants found it extremely--'  
  
'Shut up Stacey, I don't need your colour-coded pipe dream right now.'  
  
  
  
4:57am,  _Frankfort, Ohio_  
  
'I still can't believe you decided to visit your  _parents_ today.'  
  
'It's important!'  
  
'I don't understand you.'  
  
Donna snorts and hands him her coat. 'Welcome to my world.'  
  
  
  
7.21am,  _Annapolis, DC_  
  
'Have you got the speech?   
  
'I feel like I'm going to throw up.'  
  
'Not a good time, Donna.'  
  
'Oh thank you  _genius.'_  
  
'It's funny. Poling hasn't even started yet here.'  
  
'Is my hair ok?'  
  
'It looks.. where's Stacey? God, I don't know why you hired  _her--'_  
  
'I need to go over it one more time.'  
  
'Over what?'  
  
'My speech!' She glares at him. 'And if you give me ' _presumptuous'_ one more time, I swear to god I will kill you.'  
  
'You really shouldn't say that at an airport, Donna.'  
  
'You are being so infuriating today.'  
  
'Do you feel sick anymore?'  
  
'No, I just want to  _smack_ you!'  
  
'Well, then, I did my job.'  
  
  
  
  
9:42am,  _Annapolis, DC_  
  
'Your hair looks great on camera. All shiny and  _flouncy._ '  
  
'Harvey, will you act like my husband and not like such a metrosexual. I have republicans to sway here.'  
  
'Oh right of course. The mid-western rednecks.'  
  
' _You_ were born there.'  
  
'Not true. I was born in New York.'  
  
'Liar.'  
  
'Apparently, the  _Times_ wanted to do an expose and then realised that everyone knew.'  
  
'It makes you appeal to the voters.'  
  
'We're in Washington anyway. It doesn't matter here. I'll conveniently position you in front of some fair-trade, organic coffee and slap you into some Birkenstocks and it'll be fine.'  
  
'That's revolting.'  
  
'They're  _your_ people.'  
  
'And all gods children. I think that's in the speech actually.'  
  
'I think Davids just messing with you, that's a really awful line.'  
  
'I think--'  
  
'Ms Paulsen? Mr Specter? DONNA!'  
  
'Oh Christ....'  
  
  
  
10:12am, Annapolis, DC  
  
'You need to be getting on that plane  _now,_ do you understand me? We need to get back to Headquarters.'  
  
'That press conference was a mess. 15 minutes of me trying not to cry.'  
  
'Donna, calm down. Stacey, give me those figures.  _Now!'_  
  
'Harvey, Harvey, Mike's on the phone.'  
  
'Tell him not now. Tell him that if he tells me about one more state thats 'unstable' I'm going to shove his ' _meaningful election tour'_ down his throat. Right now, I want every single radio station and tv channel to be singing my wife's praises. Do you understand me, Stacey? Specters  _do not lose._ Not after everything.'  
  
'Someone get me Jessica!'  
  
'What on earth do you want with her?'  
  
'I am going to cry and she is going to listen. What else?'  
  
'And I'm--'  
  
'The amount of stress you are channeling right now is suffocating and as we're on a plane, I have no choice but to sit here and deflect your negativity.'  
  
'3 orgasms and she still can't calm the fuck down.'  
  
'Harvey! Do you  _want_ me to--'  
  
'Ms Specter, it's Jessica.'  
  
'Oh thank god. Jessica, look, this is a downright mess. I want a goddamn divorce.'  
  
  
  
11:49am, _Seattle, Washington_  
  
'Harvey, shut up, I'm trying to pick a filter.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm instagramming.'  
  
'You're  _what?'_  
  
'I'm posting a picture of my breakfast to 38 million people so they can like it.'  
  
'I don't understand the point.'  
  
'Neither. It just indulges my intrinsic narcissism.'  
  
  
  
  
12:01pm, _Seattle, Washington_  
  
'I hate press conferences.'  
  
'Welcome to the rest of your life.'  
  
'You're really so sure I'm going to win.'  
  
'Donna, look who you're up against - you have the support of 90% of the party and everybody loves you.'  
  
'I know, but we get the figures and we look over the figures and we see the states that are still up in the air and it feels like I'm built a house of cards and am expecting it to survive the shit storm that's about to hit it.'  
  
'It's going to be absolutely fine. You should get into the car. We're going to the denizens lunch.'  
  
'It's a nursing home, not a morgue, Harvey.'  
  
'Palliative care, it's all the same.'  
  
'Good lord.'  
  
  
  
1:59pm,  _Seattle, Washington_  
  
'Bunch of creepy Republicans.'  
  
'He tried to grab your ass, Donna. He's dying, it's only fair.'  
  
She just  _glares._  
  
'And anyway, just because they're not voting for you, doesn't make them Republicans.'  
  
'Please, none of them are voting at all. They struggled to get out of their chairs, let alone get to the electoral booth.'  
  
'Look at you, Donna. Embracing all your citizens. How adorable.'  
  
  
  
  
2:26pm,  _Washington DC, District of Columbia_  
  
'I've started to forget where I am and where I'm going. Where are we again?'  
  
'DC. Jessica's on the phone. Daniel just got back from Portland. He's not too impressed with the way numbers are sitting. Apparently Greenberg just donated his left testicle to a children's orphanage and got a little boost.'  
  
'Oh god. He would give his first born if it got him ahead. Do we have people calling and screaming and crying and begging to vote for me?'  
  
'Of course. Jessica wants to speak to you. Rachel's not impressed with what you're wearing tonight and Louis angry that he didn't get to proofread the media packet.'  
  
'Give me the phone. Ring Rachel and tell her I'll wear whatever she wants as long as the Post doesn't write an trumped up misogynist piece of crap article about the sexualisation of the female gender in the President and tell Louis that he  _should've_ read the goddamn packet because I'm pretty sure he  _wrote_ the stupid thing _ _.'__  
  
'I don't know how you  _ever, ever_ worked for me. I never realised how much I didn't articulate to you.'  
  
'Go, go!'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'Congratulations. Ring them yesterday!'  
  
  
  
  
3:27pm,  _Washington DC, District of Columbia_  
  
'And we can confirm, that preliminary poling figures look very promising for New York Senator Donna Specter, the nominee spotted this morning at the Seattle West Nursing Home appeared relaxed and confident informing reporters that the result would be the right one, 'no matter what the people decided', meanwhile, in Oregon, former Senator Dick Tennison seemed agitated with the boundless questions about his late pull out of the campaign....'  
  
  
  
  
4:48pm,  _Washington DC, District of Columbia_  
  
'I could go for that footscrub.'  
  
'Poling's already closed in New York. There were  _lines and lines_ of people waiting.'  
  
'Harvey, what if Alaska turns?'  
  
'It's more likely to melt overnight.'  
  
'And Hawaii?'  
  
'Now you're just making up stuff.'  
  
  
  
  
7:20pm,  _Washington DC, District of Columbia_  
  
'We're going to be in New York in five minutes, I think that's enough time to make out.'  
  
'It's amazing how go you can go from talking shop and then act like we're seventeen years old and your parents are going to catch us kissing.'  
  
'That makes it sound even worse. And anyway, Stacey is always  _lurking.'_  
  
'Do you think it's all going to change from now?'  
  
'It definitely is.'  
  
'Are we ever going to get to be normal?'  
  
'No, but you didn't really want that or you would've stayed at Pearson Hardman.'  
  
'Well.. its just Pearson Litt now.'  
  
'Oh Harvey.'  
  
'I moved for you Donna, you know that. And after this, you can go on and become a Court Justice and do amazing things.'  
  
'We might never get to have kids.'  
  
'That's a bit presumptuous.'  
  
'Oh come on Harvey.'  
  
'Jackie Onassis was pregnant in the whitehouse.'  
  
'She wasn't President!'  
  
'And she wasn't half the woman you are.'  
  
  
  
8.03pm,  _JFK, New York_  
  
'It's the fundraiser dinner and speech and then you're free to go home, Mrs Specter.'  
  
'They're going to let me into my apartment?'  
  
'Oh. No. Mike wanted me to tell you that the Hilton has adequate security.'  
  
'Harvey! Harvey, come on, one more. Wake up. And then we get to go home.'  
  
'Like actual home?'  
  
'No, not quite. The hotel.'  
  
'God no.'  
  
'Will you zip me up? Stacey's disappeared  _again.'_  
  
'How did you.. when did they do your hair and stuff?'  
  
'Just now. Your tux is just behind your seat there. There, done, thank you.'  
  
'Is it a really god awful blue striped tie?'  
  
'Yeah, they dress you like yourself.'  
  
'You look beautiful.'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'Mmh, you smell so--'  
  
'Delicious.  _Later_.'  
  
  
   
10:34pm,  _Upper East Side,_ New York  
  
'My feet are killing.'  
  
'You were wearing your own shoes, Harvey.'  
  
'They're expensive. They hurt.'  
  
'I want to sleep for a million years.'  
  
'The sex was that good?'  
  
'It was all me.'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'You contributed 46%, how's that?'  
  
'Yep. Did you hear from Rachel?'  
  
'She's still sulking about Mike taking Rosie cycling in that 'death cycle'  
  
'That kid is so cute, but Mike's still being an idiot about it.'  
  
'She's starting pre-school next year. I feel so old.'  
  
'Oh yes, your wrinkles are showing the strain of campaigning.'  
  
'God, that reporter was such a jerk.'  
  
'I'm pretty sure he didn't appreciate the way you burned him. Doesn't know what to do with a woman in power.'  
  
'Well you do.'  
  
'Of course. Pretend you've got all the power.'  
  
'Oh! Is that so?'  
  
'Yeah, but you see, Mrs Specter, god I love that, when we're in the bedroom, when you're completely  _vulnerable,_ with my name on the  _tip_ of your tongue, I'm pretty sure I've got a slight home ground advantage.'  
  
'What's that you said about innuendo's and possibility?'  
  
'I'll just have to show you.'

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by [onlywordsnow](http://www.onlywordsnow.livejournal.com) with the tag line 'Donna/Harvey runs for President' and 'talk of children.'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and the slightly augmented, dialogue heavy style it's written in.


End file.
